the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fechus
Once the Magnificentus of Entropy, now a fallen god working as one of the Apex Dozen. History Fechus was once one of the Magnificentus involved with the Llyown, the Helm of Destruction, and ensuring Acridius would come to create such a mask. He gained some of his powers by wearing the helm for a short period, although being in contact with the helm for so long also permanently altered him and made him nigh insane. He was imprisoned and left to rot by the Magnificentus, but when the Demonkin invaded the Magnus Imperus reality, he was released in the ensuing chaos. With his newfound abilities now his to use, he wreaked havoc on the Magnificentus who resisted the Demonkin. When the survivors of the Divine Council used their abilities to push back the Demonkin and seal the gap between universes indefinitely, Fechus' status as a Magnificentus was taken away and his powers were diminished. Beneath the surface of Nakonn, he slept for many thousands of years, alongside his brothers M'Gilrma and Zenzil. When Tyranis launched his invasion of the Imperian Confederacy, the three were awoken by the interplanetary anarchy which took place as a result of the frequent conflicts. Fechus struck out on his own, conquering a small system and ruling the planets as a petty king. His compatriots both branched out in order to seek their own ambitions, and Fechus maintained limited contact with them, as to their knowledge, they were the three last beings with any knowledge of where this universe had come from. An uprising of his people made Fechus lose his temper and exterminate every last member of his kingdom, following which he went into another slumber with the intent of hibernating until such a time that the Imperian Confederacy was ripe for conquest. However, he was spoken to by Tyranis, along with his brothers, and the three were convinced to join Tyranis, with the promise that when the Diabolith gained the power of a Master of the Multiverse, he would restore them to their former glory. His first act was to completely obliterate Tumulpidus, the village of sonics, leaving the inhabitants to live with other villages. He then used the left over elemental energy to cause a rift which would allow him to transport to that location from anywhere else in the universe instantaneously, and he often moved it around that area. Using his control over the quantum plane, he created a localised distortion around the area which meant anyone coming within a certain radius besides himself and some other extremely powerful beings would be totally eradicated before they could react. Satisfied with his safeguards, Fechus created his accommodation within this zone, and would often bring warlords to intimidate into joining his cause here, placing protection around them but giving them a taste of what would occur should they deny his demands. Over time, he established a motley legion of pirates and petty criminals, all of whom operated out of his base of operations, and used the transportation portal to launch surgical strikes on other worlds across the Imperian Confederacy. When last seen, he was personally leading one group towards a village on Dachigah with the intent to subjugate the Dachigi people in order to bolster his own forces. Tools and Abilities Fechus always possessed enough natural ability with his hands in order to achieve what he needed doing without tools, and upon obtaining his powers from the Llyown, this ability was magnified. As a Great Being, he possessed immense control over most forms of matter and could shape the quantum plane to his will. When he lost his status, he maintained the ability to cause rips in the fabric of reality and create deadly distortion fields, although he could only have a certain amount of these active, due to the necessity of energy needed to sustain them. He wore an enchanted helmet giving him further control over other individuals’ elemental powers, although he used it rarely and instead tended to rely on his natural abilities. He also possesses a very slight homing sense to the Llyown, such that he can sense when it is nearby and, to his annoyance, has sensed it several times thus far but been unable to locate it himself. Personality Prior to wearing the Llyown, Fechus was, even then, an unsettling individual who seemed obsessed with the manipulation of matter on an atomic level and, by extension, the obliteration of atoms from the entirety of existence. He sought to disprove the axiom that matter cannot ever be destroyed, hence why he helped create the Helm of Destruction, although it did not work in the way he had intended. After wearing the mask, his psychosis was irreparably changed and he was driven insane by the destructive energy flowing through his veins. This led to him taking on a much more sinister persona, being very turbulent in nature and liable to lash out at any given moment. He was universally despised by his subjects for his neglectful treatment, although voicing such concerns would lead to instant execution by him. As a Diabolith, he remained loyal to Tyranis’ cause, having an odd sense of honour which meant he wouldn't betray he who would help him gain more power-at least, until he had that power. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Apex Dozen Category:Diabolith Category:Magnificentus